Merchandise displays commonly use signage devices to attract the attention of potential customers thereto and also to provide information, e.g., price, etc., about the merchandise being sold.
Such signage devices frequently utilize a sign holder which maintains a display card or the like in a desired orientation so as to facilitate viewing thereof. A base is typically attached to the sign holder for mounting the display in the desired orientation in relation to a desired surface or other structure.
One example of such a contemporary signage device is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,093, issued to Ernest et al. on Dec. 13, 1988. The Ernest et al. device comprises a two-piece transparent plastic sign holder attached to a circular, planar base via an elongate extension member. The two-piece sign holder is separable so as to facilitate the placement of a display card therebetween.
However, the Ernst et al. device is suitable for use only upon substantially flat, generally horizontal surfaces. Additionally, no provision is made for changing the orientation of the sign holder relative to the base, as would be desirable particularly in those instances wherein it is necessary to permanently affix (via nails, screws, staples, adhesive, etc.) the base to the surface upon which the base rests.
It is frequently desirable to permanently affix such a signage device to the surface upon which it is mounted so as to prevent undesirable re-orientation thereof, as frequently occurs when shoppers inadvertently bump into or otherwise mishandle the signage device. Such affixation of the base of the signage device to the surface thus mitigates undesirable movement of the sign in the event of such occurrences. Also, affixing the base to such a surface facilitates the use of the signage device upon non-horizontal surfaces, such as vertical walls.
However, permanent mounting of the Ernst et al. device must be done with consideration as to any future desired orientations thereof since the sign holder is not adjustable relative to the base. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the utility of such a device is substantially restricted, since re-orientation thereof would require detachment of the base from the surface to which it is mounted, potentially resulting in substantial damage to the device or complete destruction thereof.
Another example of a contemporary signage device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,664 issued to De Korte on Mar. 20, 1979. The De Korte device comprises a two-part sign holder which is formed directly to the base thereof. The base is configured for attachment to a planar surface and it incorporates holes configured for mounting screws such that the use thereof is not constrained to horizontal surfaces. As such, the De Korte device may be mounted to a wall or other vertical surface.
Neither the Ernst et al. or the De Korte devices are suitable for mounting upon a variety of different, irregular, commonly utilized merchandise display surfaces. Rather, both the Ernst et al. and the De Korte devices are clearly intended to be placed upon a generally planar surface. More particularly, the prior art signage devices are not suitable for mounting upon garment racks or slotted uprights.
As such, although contemporary signage devices have proven generally suitable for their intended purposes, they possess inherent deficiencies which detract from their overall effectiveness and utility in the marketplace. Thus, in view of the shortcomings of the prior art, it is desirable to provide an improved merchandise signage system which facilitates the mounting of a sign holder to garment racks and/or slotted uprights. It is also desirable to provide a merchandise signage system which facilitates easy re-orientation of the sign holder relative to the base thereof so as to accommodate viewing of the sign holder from various different desired locations.